fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolan Houdini
|status=Active |relatives=Harry Houdini (Foster Father) Ivonne (Daughter) Orion Houdini(Son) Reina Houdini (Adopted Daughter) |cou1nterpart= |magic=Ocean |weapons='Seven Branches' (七支, Shichishi) |japanese voice= Ryōtarō Okiayu |english voice= Dan Woren |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Nolan Houdini (ノーラン・フーヂニ, Nōran Hūdini) is the of the newly converted Swan Hymn, as well as a member of the esteemed Ten Wizard Saints. Following the rampage of Cole Ramman and a period of self-reflection, Nolan had nearly abandoned his duties within the world of . He isolated himself in Mount for a period of two years, surviving its incredibly harsh environmental conditions to come back a changed man. Accepting all facets of himself and growing ever-more powerful, the man has resumed his work within the governmental body of Magic, but acts independent of any kind of authority, making the Magic Council view him with intense scrutiny. Appearance Nolan was a man distinguished by his extremely refined appearance despite some of his actions showing otherwise. His presence within any situation is one that immediately calls for attention despite his rather simplistic features. Ironically, despite originating from the lower-class, Nolan had a surprisingly attractive physical appearance following his adoption into the Houdini Family, indicating that malnutrition and poor upbringing caused him to appear rugged. Nolan is noted for his sharp facial features. He has a long, angular facial structure which is made apparent by his defined jawline and rather pointy chin. In addition to this, he is noted for his sharp nose, thin lips, piercing grey eyes and short eyebrows – a sign of nobility he placed upon himself. In addition, he has highly stylistic hair that appears to get messy easy, however, especially considering the amount of battle he goes through. It is neck-length, with a fringe parting on the left and a few locks separately coming down near his nose. While normally wavy, it can quickly become straight and dull depending on what it exposes, hence why he normally covers his head significantly while in places with extreme climates. It should also be noted that, despite what his attire might suggest, Nolan is a man of a considerably muscular build. While not overly done due to his preference for the magical arts, it is clearly reflective of the intensive training he has gone through in order to tame the magic he does possess. The most noticeable part about his physique, however, is his stature. Given his reputation, one would assume that he is far more intimidating. However, he is strangely at a very average height, giving him the appearance of common nobility, rather than a powerful mage. Nolan generally has two staple attires he wears for practical purposes. Given that he never has a single home to return to as a result of his continuous adventures, Nolan ensures the attire he wears is stylish, comfortable and practical for a wide variety of purposes. Nolan wears a somewhat simple black kimono, with notably large sleeves. It appears to be made out of a fabric that was harvested by the beast known as the Vulcan. In addition to this, Nolan wears a white sash around his waist to fasten the kimono, and wears simple straw sandals with white socks on his feet. Finally, the man wears a simple cloak over his attire in order to protect from extreme temperature changes. This is due to the unique properties of the cloak coming from an unnamed reptilian species, which allows it to, notably, resist extreme climate change by altering the magical properties of its skin. By harvesting its skin and using it for this purpose, Nolan enhances his ability to survive within the drastically changing climates of the areas with powerful monsters. On the other hand, when not adventuring, Nolan replaces this somewhat bizarre cloak with a much more simple white . It is noted for its modernization by way of a noticeably high collar and golden lining across the entirety of the haori in order to add a unique sense of style to the article of clothing. Following a period of self-imposed exile after the rampage by Cole Ramman, Nolan returned looking markedly different... :More Coming Soon... Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *'Savior of Our World': and , countries plagued with wars, slavery and chaos are ignored in the face of the grand magical feats conducted by and its people. But Nolan, an embodiment of justice and freedom, could not longer stand for this anarchy to run rampant. Persuading the Magic Council with his sheer force of will, Nolan heads off to battle, uncaring of the dire consequences that follow after... *'Locked Blades, Locked Resolve': Nolan is a man who has accomplished several things in life. His particular successes over and neighboring countries forced even the Queen to acknowledge and congratulate his success, which she did adequately with large festivities. However, interestingly enough, the Queen also proposed that her guardian, Sirius, be tested against Nolan's own legendary prowess. Not one to refuse a battle of any kind, Nolan takes up his sword to challenge this mighty foe...and perhaps even teach him a lesson or two on life itself? *'Climbing the Mountain': *'Recipe for Disaster': *'Ascending the Throne': *'Unexpected Visitors': *'The Dragon's Shocking Rampage': |-| Roleplays = *'A One Track Mind': |-| Magic and Abilities Nolan Houdini was a man gifted with an aptitude for Magic that far exceeded his peers. His ability to comprehend Magic as an art to wage battle was incredible...but that's all his limited vision could observe. Although he possessed the burning desire to drown himself in the craft for the sake of his ideals, he knew nothing beyond the countless tomes and the formulaic spells that had been etched into his mind. It was only after his so-called fabled power was entirely useless in the face of true adversity that his entire being knew, instinctively, that it must seek to learn what Magic was. In that pure desire to understand the intricate relationship between the physical spirit and the world, that he began to understand the very essence of his power. Brought back as a changed man, Nolan's current level of prowess as a Mage knows few equals. He has understood all of Magic and simultaneously reinvented it for his own use. Magic is not a'' craft to Nolan Houdini, it is ''his craft. In every ounce of his power, the man's spirit throbs, and its lofty desire to see all people obtain true freedom shines through. What Nolan holds in his soul is purity of desire and purity of Magic: the attributes of a peerless Mage. Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Ocean (海洋, Kaiyō) or correctly referred to as Anātman (無我, Muga, lit. "No-Self") is a form of . Prior to fully understanding and mastering Ocean, Nolan was a generalist who used several different forms of Magic in order to represent his diversity. Eventually, all those diverging aspects of his Magic eventually returned to their source, almost as if they were rivers converging into the ocean. Ocean is, fundamentally, a transformation applied to the soul of Nolan that has converted his being from human, to something closer to an Elemental, as pointed out by Finn Haemon. To achieve this sort of state is something that requires a considerable amount of self-reflection and sacrifice. However, shouldn't this be impossible for Mages to achieve? After all, they are beings that communicate with the world itself: what need is there for an introspective look upon their own souls? This is where the exception known as Nolan Houdini exists. Unbeknown to Nolan, the phenomenon of his soul embodying water is actually born from an induced Pact — in other words, an unconscious act of "Equivalent Exchange" (等価交換, Tōka Kōkan). At the point where the monster that had cut off his arm had been killed, there was a possibility of regeneration. However, the introspective nature of Nolan's exile had ultimately caused him to unconsciously seal off the use of his left arm. The abandonment of half of the body he used to fight for his beliefs was the sacrifice required for a metaphysical change within his soul. All of the abilities that had taken root within Nolan's soul in the form of his Magic and swordsmanship had become connected, as if the blood taken from the arm he had lost instead flowed through his very soul. The end result was that his soul took upon a form embodying the element of water. As a result, all the abilities he once possessed did not require him to actively connect his physical spirit to the spiritual flow of nature. In fact, the fluidity of his soul enables it to be in a constant state of connection, for much like water, it has the ability to accept anything that comes into contact with it, including . Due to that, the primary difference in Nolan's Magic is not in what is being used, but rather, the fact that it comes second nature to him. Considering that his Soul is in a constant state of connection to Ethernano, the phenomenon of Magic will always be present so long as Nolan's heart is beating. As such, to invoke the grand power that he once solely studied for combat is no longer a task that requires focus. When Nolan speaks his intention, the Magic that flows throughout his being is materialized into the world. Magic is no more than the intention of the caster being accepted by the world. As memories are no more than intentions crystallized into one's soul, all of Nolan's memories of Magic are expressed as the abilities he once possessed. To this end, those Magic that he has analyzed to a considerable extent, such as those of Harry Houdini, can be expressed — to an extent — based on Nolan's intentions. As a Wizard Saint, Nolan is already incredibly experienced with the nuances of Magic combat. With his newfound comprehension of Magic's spiritual nature, he demonstrates the capability to perform both feats he was once capable, and even feats beyond that. While the scale of his power has not increased by any significant factor, the ability to access Magic with but his thoughts has enabled him to expand upon his pre-existing magical abilities significantly, making him truly worthy of his title as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. *'Abyss' (淵, Fuchi) *'Current' (流れ, Nagare) *'Ripple' (波紋, Hamon) *'Riverbank' (川端, Kawabata) *'Shell Song' (介殻歌, Kaikaku Uta): *'Tide' (潮, Shio) Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Houdini Family Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council